


The Dragonborn Cums: In Lydia's Throat

by wizofauzz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Girls Kissing, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Master/Servant, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizofauzz/pseuds/wizofauzz
Summary: An unoriginal lemon about the Dragonborn's sexual conquest of Lydia and Irileth.
Relationships: Balgruuf the Greater/Irileth, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Irileth, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Kudos: 3





	The Dragonborn Cums: In Lydia's Throat

The Dragonborn Cums: In Lydia’s Throat 

The Dragonborn had a name before now, before he became a prisoner, before he had slayed a dragon, before he absorbed its soul. But deep in his heart he knew that from this day forward he would only be known as “The Dragonborn”. He bent his knee before Jarl Balgruuf and was formally declared Thane of Whiterun, the Axe of Whiterun placed gently on both of his shoulders, and then he stood. The Axe was handed off to him and the court bowed in recognition. 

“By my right as Jarl I name you Thane of Whiterun, I assign you Lydia as a Housecarl and allow you to purchase property in my hold.” Said Jarl Balgruuf. The Dragonborn could not believe it, as a Redguard he never expected to make it very far in Skyrim, only acting as a mercenary. But now he was being rewarded for his years of effort. 

The Dragonborn was an incredibly muscular Redguard man, with a full main of jet-black hair, a braided beard, dark eyes that pierced like the night sky, and scars from many battles. He wore light armor and carried a battleaxe. As he descended the steps of Dragonsreach he listened to the applause and smiled. At the base of the steps he saw her; Lydia, his new housecarl. She had ivory skin and raven hair, ruby red lips, and beautiful blue eyes. They were filled with admiration as she saw her new master descend the staircase. She had trained under Irileth personally to be a housecarl of noble repute and she could not ask for a better chance to prove herself than to be the personal companion of the Dragonborn. She kneeled as he approached. 

“Long life to you my Thane.” she said, her eyes closed and spirit noble. The Dragonborn placed his hand on her shoulder and smirked. 

“There’s no need for such formality my dear. We’ll be adventuring with each other, and I think we should have a more... casual attitude.” said The Dragonborn. 

“I apologize sir, but I was trained to be a strict and disciplined warrior, I shall be always at your side and follow your every command.” Lydia responded. 

“Every command, eh?” said the Dragonborn, a devious smirk coming across his face, “Follow me behind the castle, I have a test for you.” 

“As you command my Thane.” she responded, and followed him eagerly as they circled behind Dragonsreach. They found a shady spot where there were no guard patrols and the Dragonborn stood Lydia in front of a wall. 

“Kneel.” he commanded, Lydia obeyed without question and got down on her knees. 

“Do you require me to take an oath my Tha-” she began, but as she spoke the Dragonborn unbuckled his greaves and slapped his massive cock down on her pretty Nordic face. 

“Suck it.” he commanded. 

“M-m-m-my Thane! I cannot possibly-” she stammered and blushed. 

“I thought you were to follow my every command?” he said, lowering his hand to stroke her cheek. 

“Well...” she said, nervously, “I am sworn to carry your burdens...” she began to kiss at the Dragonborn’s big black cock, smooching at the shaft, the aroma was intoxicating, Lydia did not have much experience with sex and even less with performing fellatio, but no man she ever laid with had a cock this big. It was at least 30 cm, and the smell was overpoweringly masculine. As she licked, kissed and sucked she could feel herself getting drunk on it. Her red lipstick stained her master’s balls and her saliva made his shaft slick. 

“I didn’t say kiss at it Lydia, I said suck.” he said commandingly, he grabbed the back of her head to emphasize his point. Lydia did as she was told and began to suck at the tip, moistening and lubricating it with her tongue. 

“Attagirl. Just like that, I can tell we’re going to be great partners.” Lydia went deeper and deeper on his cock. Due to the size and her inexperience her teeth ended up nicking his cock and she had to withdraw. As she did a trail of drool tracked from her lips to his cock. The Dragonborn smacked her in the face with an open hand. 

“Watch the teeth girl.” he said. Lydia stroked her cheek in pain. 

“Yes Daddy... I mean my Thane!” she said quickly, uncomfortable with how turned on she was by being abused like a cheap whore. “She went back to sucking his cock, curling her lips to provide a buffer between her teeth and his cock. She gagged as his massive cock hit the back of her throat and her eyes crossed. She tried to withdraw, but the Dragonborn held her in place. 

“Not until I cum Lydia.” 

Lydia was desperate for breathe and knew her only way to get it was to go deeper on this massive black cock. She went deeper and his cock inched its way down her throat, pulsing and throbbing the deeper she got. Eventually she got balls deep and just started sucking, as his cock bucked around in her mouth the Dragonborn eased up and allowed her to pull back from his cock. As she pulled back however, he held her in place, her face was dark red from shame and oxygen loss and her eyes crossed. 

“In a moment cupcake.” the Dragonborn said, holding onto the back of her head. He furiously pushed her head back down to his base and let out a yell of triumph as he blasted a quart of semen down Lydia’s throat. He threw her off of his cock and she roughly hit the ground, coughing up spunk on her hands and knees. The Dragonborn slumped back against the walls of the castle and panted in relief. 

“How amateurish.” said a voice from the shadows, out from behind the wall came Irileth the Jarl’s stacked Dunmer Housecarl, clad in leather armor. “I thought a tight little Nord lsut like you would suck cock better Lydia. After all that’s why the Jarl had you recruited.” 

“Cough, cough, what?” Lydia choked out through coughing up cum. 

“Oh, the Jarl doesn’t need more manpower. You were recruited because he wanted a harem of sexy Nord sluts to warm his cock every night. He thought the latest recruit would be a suitable prize for his people’s savior.” Irileth said, kneeling down and perking up Lydia’s head. “Now let’s see what your new owner tastes like.” she said and locked lips with Lydia. Irileth used her tongue to scoop out the Dragonborn’s cum and swish it around in her own mouth. The two women moaned softly as their silky wet tongues explored each other. Irileth began to pry off her sweet little apprentices' bulky heavy armor, exposing her perky pale breasts to the open Skyrim air. Irileth broke the kiss and a trail of saliva led from one girls’ mouth to the other. 

“Now use those fat Nord slut udders to properly please your Thane.” Irileth said fondling Lydia’s tits. The Dragonborn heard this and walked up to Lydia, placing his cock insiade her cleavage. Irileth assisted Lydia in pumping the massive black cock with her tits. 

“Hmhmhmhmhm, you lucky little whore! What a cock you are servicing. Don’t get me wrong, I love sucking Balgruufs fat Nord pussy destroyer every night, but I’d love to get railed by this monster.” Irileth chortled while massaging Lydia’s pleasurable milkers. 

“That can be arranged Irileth.” The Dragonborn said, and as he did he pulled his cock out of his Housecarl’s cleavage. EFfortlessly he picked Lydia up and swiftly removed her lower armor, leaving her with only boots and gauntlets. With only a single hand he held her pussy against his mouth and began to eat Lydia out. She was wet and warm and her legs wrapped around his head the moment he maneuvered his tongue past her panties and into her slit. With his other hand he blindly gestured to Irileth to indicate he wished for her to pleasure his cock. Irileth had seen this enough times to know when to drop her pants and get on all fours. She backed into her prize and he inserted his massive black cock into her quivering wet cunt. He smacked her in the ass and she let out a pleasurable yelp, then placed his hand on Lydia’s other buttock. He began to feast on her delicious Nord pussy. 

“AH! AH! HArder my Thane! I am sworn to carry your burdens! I swear to be your tasty little ivory sex toy whenever you! AHHHH! WANT!” she shouted as her master’s tongue made her feel the beginnings of an orgasm. USing only the power of his hips the Dragonborn thrust deep into Irileth and she began to cum as well. 

“UH! UH! MMMMMMM! Yes Dragonborn, claim your whorish Housecarl! Teach her her place!” She shouted. The sex got rougher, louder, steamier. Smacks of flesh echoed through the cloud district and simultaneously all three of them released their sexual urges and came. Irileth’s Dunmer slut hole leaked thick white cum in globs and stained the ground and Lydia was roughly thrown to the ground. 

“Well Lydia.” the Dragonborn began, “Do you think you want to travel with me?” 

“UGH YES!” shouted Lydia, mewling on the ground, “I shall always carry the burden of your sexual urges my Thane! On long cold nights I want you to use me as your heater! When you desire a family I want you to fill my belly with your seed! I will be your slut my Thane! I swear it forever!” 

“Good.” Said the Dragonborn and smiled evilly.


End file.
